


A Bone To Pick

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: After Shanks loses his arm, Gen, Miscommunication, Shanks is talked about but not actually there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Shanks is Buggy's closest friend, so when he hears that Mihawk is no longer going to spar with him, Buggy decides to make it his problem.
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Bone To Pick

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I've implied before that Buggy and Mihawk just... Hang Out like Shanks & Mihawk do in canon, so i decided to do the opening bars of that bastardly friendship.
> 
> Whumptober Theme: I Did Not See That Coming  
> Prompt: Wrongfully Accused

Buggy had heard - from _Shanks,_ mind you - that Mihawk wasn't going to fight Shanks anymore. Something to do with Shanks losing his arm. Buggy hadn't gotten the full details, hadn't actually _cared_ to - he heard about the conversation from _Benn_ of all people, so he trusted that the facts were straight, or straight enough.

Shanks had whined that Mihawk wasn't gonna spar, Benn said it was to do with Shanks losing his arm, and Buggy saw red.

He wasn't _normally_ as impulsive as Shanks, didn't normally decide to get up in someone's face for Shanks' sake, but it was _fucking Mihawk!_ Shanks had waxed poetic about Mihawk's eyes too many times for Buggy to count, and with a pissy look on his face, Buggy strode over to where his people had indicated that Mihawk was staying for the time being.

They were still too fucking close to Loguetown, but Buggy was too incensed to particularly care. Maybe Captain's ghost would get a kick out of this, Buggy didn't know for sure.

"Dracule Mihawk!" Buggy shouted, literally kicking in the door to the inn that Mihawk was staying in. "I've got a bone to pick with you, you dramatic bastard!"

The figure at the bar wearing a hat with white plumage that could only be Mihawk sighed and set a wine glass down. The rest of the bar went silent. Buggy had a reputation for being a little wild in this part of East Blue, and it was well earned.

The figure turned on their barstool. Mihawk, in all of his glory, glowered.

"Buggy." He nodded. "What could I have _possibly_ done to you or your subordinates?" One perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, and he sat straight, back not touching the bar.

"To me? _Nothing_ ," Buggy hissed as he stalked closer. "To my people? Nothing there either." He stalked close enough that he was in Mihawk's space, body separated slightly so that he had a little bit of height on the World's Greatest Swordsman. " _You upset Shanks."_

Mihawk closed his damnable hawk's eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Buggy, sit. This is a conversation best held over a glass or a pint, whichever you'd prefer."

"I think I'd prefer to stand, Hawk Eyes." Buggy's voice was Winter Island cold.

"Suit yourself. Bartender?" The bartender appeared. "A pint of ale for my colleague here," Mihawk said. The bartender nodded and disappeared.

"Why the fuck are you so calm about this, Hawk Eyes?" Buggy glowered.

"Because I have information that you do not," Mihawk said, taking a sip of his wine. A pint appeared to his left, and Buggy picked it up and took a sip.

Good stuff.

"And? What is this?"

" _Why_ I 'upset Shanks' as you so put it."

"He came to me saying you weren't going to fight him! What more do you need! _Benn_ told me you weren't going to fight him!"

Something in Mihawk's eyes twitched. "Benn Beckman should know better," he muttered. "At any rate, I said I wasn't going to fight him _while he was still recovering from losing his arm."_ Mihawk set the wineglass down a little more forcefully than he might have otherwise. The only thing preventing the glass from shattering was a sudden flare of Armament Haki.

"Oh." Buggy sat down in the chair beside Mihawk. "Uh. Sorry."

"You heard Benn say that I wasn't going to fight Shanks and jumped to conclusions, didn't you?" Mihawk asked.

"Maybe," Buggy mumbled through his ale.

Mihawk snorted. "Imbeciles, both of you. I'm not going to fight a man who isn't fully recovered." His vowels caught, the only indication that he wasn't from East Blue originally. "Shanks was still fighting off infection when we ran into one another," Mihawk said. "I will not make that worse and risk the ire of his crew."

Smart man. Shanks probably misunderstood what Mihawk was saying and took offense to it.

"I very much want to fight him again, Buggy," Mihawk continued over Buggy's thought process. "But not so soon after the man came _so close_ to death. It would not be sporting." Mihawk took a drink and set his wineglass down more gently this time.

"I, uh. I think I might owe you an apology," Buggy said, shoulders hitched up to his ears. In his defense, he'd heard Shanks' words, heard the defeat and hurt in his voice, and came to the conclusion that he needed to fight Mihawk over it. Had Mihawk not said _his side_ of the story, Buggy would have likely sicced some of his allies on the swordsman.

"An apology will not be necessary," Mihawk said. He left 'at this moment' in the air, heavily implied.

Buggy grimaced. "You should talk to Benn, at least, so you can talk to Shanks. Maybe clear things up with Shanks?" Buggy offered.

The look Mihawk gave Buggy had Buggy literally raising his shoulders above his head in an attempt to hide from the swordsman.

"I shall endeavor to make my meaning more clear the next time I see Red Hair Shanks," Mihawk said dryly. He sighed. "Baratie, one month from now."

Buggy squawked. "Baratie? What the flashing fuck is a _'Baratie'?"_ he demanded.

"A restaurant. I'm sure the same people who told you how to find me can tell you where it is." Mihawk stood, coat rippling. "Good day, Captain Buggy."

Buggy sighed, shoulders lowering. "Wait, just... finish your drink, at least?"

Golden eyes narrowed. "Fine." He sat down once more.

They ended up chatting, first lightly, then delving into topics such as Buggy's recent bounty raise and Mihawk's new status as a 'Warlord of the Sea' for the government.


End file.
